


Faulty Heat

by justanexercise



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot to move and Shaw just wants the heatwave to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faulty Heat

 

Shaw shifts on their brand new couch, grimacing as the back of her thighs stick against the hot leather. Should’ve chosen the fabric one, even though it’d been her decision and final argument that won her the right to buy it.

She slides the bag of formerly frozen peas across her neck, now warm enough to actually be served for dinner. Shaw dumps it on the table and reaches inside the cooler for a cold beer. She places it on her forehead in lieu of drinking.

“Root,” Shaw says, voice raised.

The shower shuts off and Root comes into the living room, towel haphazardly cinched around her torso, wet hair dripping all over the hardwood floors.

“Yes sweetie?” Root asks, grabbing a bottle of water from their cooler.

“Tell your goddamn machine to stop messing with the power grids.”

“She’s doing the best she can,” Root says, rolling the bottle of cold water down Shaw’s sweaty neck. It catches on Shaw’s tank top and she slides it back up the other side.

“It’s been three days, pretty sure none of the food in the fridge is edible.”

“Chinese is already on its way,” Root says.

Shaw rolls her head forward. “Her?”

Root hums, sitting next to Shaw and fiddles with Shaw’s tank top and shorts. With a mischievous grin, Root slides the cold bottle under Shaw’s shirt and watches Shaw twitch and grab her wrist.

“Root,” Shaw growls.

“I’m helping you cool down.”

Shaw smooths her hands up Root’s arm, feeling the chilled skin from the cold shower. She smirks and takes Root’s waist, forcing Root to straddle her.

“Sameen,” Root says, wrapping her arms around Shaw’s neck and pressing herself against Shaw. She wiggles her eyebrows. “Are you happy to see me?” she asks, patting the bottle of water between them, right at the juncture of her legs.

Shaw rolls her eyes and tosses the bottle on the ground, pulling Root closer now that it’s gone. “No. You’re just an icepack.”

“An icepack would work better without the barrier.” Root dances her fingers alone the straps of her shirt.

Shaw takes a moment, then whips off her tank top. She relishes in Root’s wide-eyed stare at her naked chest. “Well?” she asks.

Root shakes out of it. “What?”

“You gonna help me keep cool or what?”

Root blinks, confused. Shaw hugs her close and buries her face into Root’s shoulder. Hissing, Root squirms on top of Shaw, feeling the heat and sweat off Shaw’s body rapidly making her own hotter. Whether that’s from Shaw’s actual body heat or arousal is a different story.

But when Shaw’s hands grab her ass, it’s decidedly arousal.


End file.
